Sebastien Bellamy
style]] Name: Sebastien Bellamy Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Medicine and first aid, strategy games, military history Appearance: Sebastien is rather unimposing, standing at 5'7” and only weighing about 135 pounds. He has prominent ribs, hip bones, and cheek bones, and he slouches, making himself appear shorter than he is. His face is pointed, with sharp features; his nose is long and thin, and his mouth seems to be perpetually frowning. Sebastien is very pale, with white-blond hair and gray-blue eyes. His hair is cut a few inches above the shoulder and always seems to be stringy and in his face no matter what he does with it. Sebastien tends to dress in dark, long-sleeved shirts and jeans, even in warm weather, due to the fact that he sunburns very easily. He doesn't pay much attention to trends or brand names, preferring to just wear whatever his parents buy him. He wears an insulin pump at all times and carries a drawstring backpack containing supplies for his pump (batteries and spare insulin), an insulin pen, a few granola bars and a bottle of water. On the day that he was picked for Survival of the Fittest, he was wearing a pair of dark, baggy blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt with a graphic of a Celtic knot along the side, a long-sleeved black hoodie and a pair of black and blue Converse high-tops. Biography: Sebastien was born to Jean and Melissa Bellamy on September 19, 2003. His parents often joke that he was their surprise gift; he was born five years after his older brother Erik, and Jean and Melissa had not planned on having more than one child. Nonetheless, Sebastien was eagerly welcomed into the family, and Erik was especially delighted to finally have another playmate in the house. Jean and Melissa, a gym teacher and nurse respectively, promoted an active lifestyle for their children from a young age. Erik eagerly joined every sport that he was allowed to and spent many hours in the family's backyard teaching Sebastien his own versions of the rules. Sebastien did his best to keep up with his older brother, but after a while, his parents noticed that he was easily fatigued and losing weight. Melissa, knowing these symptoms in a young child could mean a much bigger problem, took Sebastien to the family doctor, and after several blood tests, Melissa's suspicions were confirmed. At the age of four, Sebastien was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes. The diagnosis prompted a change in the family's attitude: his parents monitored him constantly to make sure that he was eating properly and didn't show any worsening symptoms, and his physical activity was kept on a strict schedule to ensure that his blood sugar didn't fluctuate too much. Erik, feeling left out because of his parents' attention constantly being on Sebastien, began excluding Sebastien from his games and acting out in order to get his parents to pay more attention to him. Sebastien idolized his brother, and was hurt and confused by Erik's behavior; he gradually became more withdrawn, preferring to stay inside and read or play games instead of going out to try and play with Erik and his friends. He got to be very proficient at reading, and developed a fondness for strategy games, such as chess and Risk. As he fell into the habit of spending more time reading or playing on his own, Sebastien got interested in the science and reasons behind his condition. Some days, he constantly bombarded Melissa with questions about what made people sick and how her work helped them, and he devoured any books and medical journals he was provided with, usually pausing every few pages to ask his mother what this or that word meant. At the age of eight, Sebastien declared to his family that he wanted to grow up to be a doctor, an ambition that he has held onto up to the present day. It couldn't be doubted that Sebastien was very smart, and he was very proud of his talents – so proud, in fact, that in middle school he started to mock other kids that were slower in class than him. This earned him a reputation as an obnoxious know-it-all, and his classmates responded by ostracizing him. In return, Sebastien became more condescending and sarcastic towards other students, no doubt driving off several potential friends because of his pride. While Sebastien more or less isolated himself from his peers in middle school, he and Erik grew closer again as both boys matured. When Sebastien was in seventh grade and Erik a senior in high school, Erik expressed his wish to join the Armed Forces. Desiring to support his brother, Sebastien began learning all that he could about the United States military and its history, and he and Erik spent a good deal of time bonding over facts that they found cool. After graduating high school, Erik enlisted in the Army as a mechanic, and he currently holds the rank of Staff Sergeant. Around the same time, Sebastien decided that he wanted to start being more independent when it came to taking care of himself, and after doing the research and meeting with the family physician, his parents agreed to let him switch from insulin injections to wearing a pump. He still carries an insulin pen with him at all times in case there should be some kind of problem with the pump, but for the most part Sebastien feels that it has made monitoring his blood sugar much less of a hassle. When Sebastien entered high school, Jean and Melissa became concerned with how infrequently he interacted with his classmates, and they encouraged him to branch out more and start spending time away from the house. At first, Sebastien restricted himself to socializing with other quiet, bookish kids, but more often than not things devolved into arguments over some academic subject or another, often due to Sebastien's own ego. To both his parents' and his own surprise, Sebastien found that he enjoys spending time with his more energetic and outspoken classmates, with whom he can discuss things unrelated to the topics that usually lead to debate. Though his tendency towards sarcasm and general assumption that other kids are not as smart as him has sometimes lead to hurt feelings, he has been working on being more accepting of others. His manner still tends to be somewhat abrasive, but he does genuinely care for his friends and have their best interests at heart. Outside of his interest in strategy games and military facts, Sebastien doesn't really have any hobbies. While his parents still maintain that he should lead an active lifestyle, they never pushed him to participate in sports, and he never expressed much interest. He has recently gotten into playing strategy games competitively, usually online, and he has proven to be quite good at it, usually getting a winning streak of several games before more experienced players beat him. He does have at least a passing interest in Survival of the Fittest, almost a given considering where he goes to school, but he has never watched much; as someone whose life's ambition is to save lives, watching kids who are close to his age die at each other's hands has never really sat well with Sebastien. He never outright decries SOTF, but he is clearly uncomfortable whenever the topic comes up. Sebastien has maintained high grades throughout high school, consistently getting A's and the occasional B. His best subjects are science and English, and his grades in the more artistic subjects tend to be on the lower end of his marks. He hasn't yet decided on what college he wants to attend, but he plans to stay close to home. The summer before his junior year, Sebastien began taking first-aid training, and he is currently CPR-certified. Advantages: Sebastien's biggest advantage is his knowledge of human anatomy and first aid; he is CPR-certified and would be able to treat minor wounds, though injuries such as broken bones and anything life-threatening is beyond him. He is very intelligent and is an excellent strategist, and is unlikely to make any reckless moves. Disadvantages: Sebastien's diabetes is his biggest obstacle; if he runs out of either food or insulin, his blood sugar levels will either spike or drop severely. He is not very athletic and would be easily overcome by a bigger or stronger opponent, and his sarcasm and impatience for those he considers less intelligent might drive potential allies away. He is also very squeamish at the idea of deliberately taking a life, since his ambition is to become a doctor and save lives. Designated Number: Rainbow Parrots 4 (RBP4) ---- Designated Weapon: Whoopee Cushion Mentor Comment: "Dude... I've heard of killer munchies but the munchies can actually kill him? Suuuuuucks." Evaluations )]] Handled By: 'backslash '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jewel Evans 'Collected Weapons: '''Whoopee Cushion (designated weapon, discarded) '''Allies: 'Anastasia Arcadia, Shawn Thornton, Jackson King 'Enemies: 'Gabriel Munez, Jewel Evans, Anastasia Arcadia 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sebastien, in chronological order Sandbox: *See It In My Handwriting *I Drink Tea Because I'm Pretentious *Pimples *A party... *Glamazon SOTF-TV: *Killer Munchies *Bitter Dream *Cursed, Hexed, Spellbound Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sebastien. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Much as was the case with Shawn, Sebastien is a character who thrived in the presence of the unusual (and sometimes unhinged) AnArchy. Unlike Shawn, however, Sebastien got a bit more independent Sandbox play, which I think worked to his benefit; his relationships with Gabe and Will get nearly as much focus as his intersection with AnArchy, which gives him a solid base pool of scenes upon which to draw come the start of the season. This, in turn, sets up Sebastien's role as the biggest voice of dissent among AnArchy's followers, the one least comfortable drinking the Kool-Aid. Where Shawn is more intimately linked with her, and Jackson is largely concerned with keeping the boat steady, Sebastien becomes unafraid to call out the bubbling insanity, and eventually to push back against it. Sebastien has some great moments, especially in how he reacts in a complicated fashion to Gabe's killing of Lucy, attack on Sebastien himself, and death, and to AnArchy's subsequent disrespect towards the dead boy. He's the voice of relative reason in a world gone mad, the opposite end of the spectrum from AnArchy and the pull on Jackson and Shawn to counter hers. So I guess what I'm saying is that I liked Sebastien quite a bit, and he deserves a lot of credit for his role in a keeping the group narratively functional, providing internal tension while still making clear that he largely did care about those he was travelling with. He's among my favorite characters of backslash's, and I'm curious to see how he does now that he's slated to return for Second Chances. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters